


Happy

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year can make a real difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Athene Noctua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum). 



Title: Happy  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 922  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [pickle-plum](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: A year can make a real difference.

They've been in New Zealand for almost a year now and Newt can see a considerable amount of change in Hermann. He never points it out because he knows how Hermann would react (denial, bluster, or telling Newt his time would be spent better on things not related to Hermann's body/mind/emotional state), but he does keep track in his head. Newt looks out the window at where Hermann is currently basking in the sun like a content cat with his wings completely spread out. The fact that Hermann is _happy_ fills Newt with a joy he would never be able to express in words.

Newt goes through the list in his head as he watches the wind rustle Hermann's feathers. Even from the window, Newt can see Hermann's not quite as thin as he used to be. While Hermann's metabolism is still much faster than a normal person's, the added stress factor of hiding what he is has been removed from the equation. Lack of stress and added happiness make for a better body in general.

Hermann is actually out in the open, sprawled on the grass like a normal person (he still objects to being considered 'normal' because he has wings, and Newt just rolls his eyes or make a very rude noise when Hermann says it) . He wouldn't have done something like that a few months ago. He would have kept himself either inside of the very nice house they ended up with or would be outside with his wings covered and bound, hidden away from any possible prying eyes. It had taken a great deal of coaxing on Newt's part to even get Hermann to go outside with just the binder on his wings. Once Hermann realized they really were far enough away from everyone else, the binder had been removed and his wings were finally free.

Newt tried to think of the last time he'd seen Hermann wear a shirt and came up blank. That would probably change once the weather grew colder, but for now, Hermann seemed to be very comfortable with nothing on from the waist up. He'd actually caught Hermann wandering around barefoot more than once.

There hadn't been any major injuries over the last few months, other than Hermann slipping getting out of the shower and smacking the hell out of his ribs in the process. Nothing had broken, but he'd been a variety of colors and ached for days afterward. The panicked look on Hermann's face when Newt came running into the bathroom had haunted Newt for a week.

Hermann talks more than he used to. He still keeps a large amount of his personal history to himself, but he has slowly been letting some of it out. Newt always counters with something of his own, sometimes going for the more ridiculous things he's done just so he can make Hermann laugh. Hermann's laughter is something precious and Newt treasures each moment it occurs.

The house is large enough for them to have their own bedrooms, but they usually sleep together because they both sleep better when they're in the same bed. Newt likes the way Hermann's feathers feel against his skin and Hermann enjoys how much heat Newt's body tends to give off. Hermann says he's rarely ever cold when he's with Newt.

They tend to do nothing but sleep when they're in bed together. Newt's fine with going at a pace Hermann's comfortable with. He's never pushed Hermann to do something the other man isn't interested in. If he picks up on Hermann being uncomfortable, Newt backs off. Newt wasn't getting laid right and left while they were trying to stop the world from ending, so this isn't as big of a deal to him as it could have been.

A tiny smile crosses Newt's face as he thinks about what they did on Saturday night. It had been their usual routine of the two of them showering together (the house had an awesomely enormous shower where Hermann could almost spread his wings out fully) followed by Newt carefully grooming Hermann's wings. He can't remember exactly what generated the spark between them, maybe it was the look on Hermann's face or the noise from Newt's throat when Hermann's finger had traced along one of Newt's tattoos, but the next thing he knew, there was kissing and touching and both of them were very happy afterwards. He'd fallen asleep with Hermann's name on his lips.

He glances at the clock before going over to the refrigerator. Newt grabs two bottles of water and then heads outside. Hermann is still sprawled face down on the grass with his hand resting on his arms. As Newt sits down next to him, Hermann yawns lazily. He takes the bottle Newt offers him with a smile as he sits up.

The sound of the waves lapping on the shore is soothing and Newt can feel himself growing even more relaxed. Newt rests his head on Hermann's shoulder while they watch the sun set together. Hermann's wing curls around Newt's body, holding him closer. Newt describes the colors of the sunset in as much detail as he can until they're replaced by darkness. Hermann points out constellations and soon finds himself laughing at the stories Newt tells about them.

Eventually, they stumble into bed. Hermann sprawls himself across Newt's chest. Newt's fingers card through Hermann's hair, gently brushing along the nape of Hermann's neck. Hermann's wings cover them both as they slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
